Sophisticated wireless data communications devices, systems and networks, such as cellular telephones and wireless LAN transceivers, are in widespread use worldwide. There is increasing need for higher data rates and the support of an increased number of users and data traffic, and these networks employ complex signal waveforms and advanced radio frequency capabilities such as multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) signal coding for achieving higher bandwidths. Further, the rapidly decreasing physical size and power consumption of these devices and systems cause them to become ever more highly integrated, with internal antennas and fully sealed construction. All of these techniques, however, increase the complexity of the wireless devices. Manufacturers, vendors and users therefore have a greater need for better testing of such systems.
Accordingly, there exists a need for systems for testing wireless devices and particularly for antenna arrays for testing wireless devices in a controlled electromagnetic environment.